Prior art presentation structure typically employed folders and the like such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,227 for presentation and storage of materials, with other structure such as albums having facing pages of transparent pocket construction indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,574. A jacket structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,645, with an insert holder having windows for viewing material indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,827.